


Color Me Your Color

by w00dsley



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00dsley/pseuds/w00dsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt - "Person A calls person B in the middle of the night asking them to pick them up. Person B is confused since they aren’t that close, but doesn’t question it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Me Your Color

With his eyes still closed, Bellamy groaned and reached over to grab his phone off the nightstand. He ignored it the first time it went off, but the persistent ringing was making it hard to fall back asleep.

“Hello?” He mumbled into the phone. He didn’t care if he sounded half dead. _They_ woke _him_ up, so they could deal with his attitude. 

A sniffle came through the other line before the caller choked out a small “Bellamy?”

His eyes shot open and he sat straight up, suddenly wide awake. “Clarke? It’s - two in the morning. What happened? Are you okay?”

“Can you come pick me up? Please?”

The desperation in her voice had him up and searching for clothes within seconds. He quickly threw on a sweatshirt he found on the floor, and put the phone back to his ear. “Where are you?”

“I don’t know. I think, I think the sign says Dearborn Ave.”

“Alright, I know where that is. Just don’t move okay? I’m on my way.”

Within minutes, he made it to Dearborn. Granted, he may have ran a few stop signs, but the relief he felt when he saw Clarke sitting on the curb with her arms wrapped around herself made it worth it. 

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve before standing up and practically jogging over to his car. He watched as she opened the door and got in, eyes blood shot from crying and slightly shivering from the cool night air. He pulled away from the curb in silence, hoping she’d be the one to speak up first. After a few moments passed, he knew it was on him to start the conversation. 

“Are you okay?”

When she didn’t answer, he turned his gaze from the road to her. She was leaning her head against her hand, watching the world pass through the window. 

“Clarke.” 

She snapped out of her daze and turned to face him. “Thanks for picking me up. My mom’s out of town this weekend and I know Octavia’s on that trip with her school. I would’ve called Wells but he went with his dad to visit his grandp-”

_“Clarke.”_

She let out a sigh, obviously hoping to avoid the question. “I’ll be fine.”

“What happened?”

Tears began to form in her eyes again, and she quickly reached up to wipe them away. Bellamy immediately regretted asking the question.

“Shit. I’m sorry. Never mind. You don’t have to answer.”

She shook her head and took in a deep breath. “No, it’s okay. You did come to pick me up so I guess I could at least tell you why.” She took in a deep breath. “You know that guy I’ve been seeing? Finn?”

Bellamy nodded and gripped the wheel tighter. He’s only ever met Finn a couple of times when the all hung out as a group, but he never actually liked the guy. Something about him was off.

“His baseball team was throwing a party at one of their houses, and he invited me to go. We were there for a few hours when” Clarke held back a sob. “When his girlfriend showed up.”

Bellamy turned to face Clarke. “His _girlfriend_?”

“Apparently they’ve been together for years, Bellamy. And I didn’t even know until tonight. God, I’m so stupid!”

She went to cover her face, but Bellamy reached over and grabbed her hand with his own. “Hey, listen to me. You are the furthest thing from stupid. You can do so much better than Finn.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Thanks.”

Bellamy pulled up in front of her house and put the car in park.

“I’m serious, Clarke. Any guy would be lucky to have you. He doesn’t know what he just lost.” 

The sincerity in his voice had a small smile rising on her lips. “Goodnight, Bell.” She leaned over, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He watched her exit the car and walk up the steps to her house, his own smile forming on his face.


End file.
